


Two Paths, Diverging

by LadyRhiyana



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Kyoto Arc, Moral Dilemmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: In the endless moments before drawing an unknown katana and striking down Chou the Sword Collector, Kenshin sees two paths laid out before him.
Kudos: 9





	Two Paths, Diverging

**Author's Note:**

> I am endlessly fascinated by Kenshin's fight with Chou. 
> 
> First posted on ff.net in 2015.

Chou the Sword Collector moves towards the baby, Iori, daring Kenshin to stop him. In that instant, Shakku-dono’s son throws Kenshin a sheathed katana –

It arcs through the air, finding Kenshin’s hand with terrible inevitability. 

In the endless heartbeats afterwards, crouching poised for _battoujutsu_ , Kenshin has no time for moral quandaries.

He sees only two choices:

He acts, draws an unknown blade – whether a true katana or not – and saves Iori.

He hesitates, and Iori dies.

****

There is no choice. 

And in that final moment, as he uncoils and draws the sword from its sheath, Kenshin strikes to kill.

****


End file.
